Kirsten Emily Harichi
Kirsten Emily Harichi is the main character of Soveliss of DFRP. Background Kirsten was born in Toronto, Canada, as an only child. Being an only child seemed to have a negative impact on her, during her childhood, as Kirsten seemed to not be able to interact as well as most children do with other children, partly because whenever she began to talk to someone else, she wanted to tell them everything, like she would to an older brother or sister. However when she found that she did things like this it tended to put other children off her, something which Kirsten never quite got as to why such a thing was happening to her. Kirsten felt very lonely when she was little, but her, and her parents moved across to Japan when she was seven years old, with her dad’s work. Kirsten herself didn’t completely understand many of the motives or driving forces behind such actions, but saw it in herself as a way to be able to get a new start for herself, and hopefully actually be able to meet some sort of permanent friends. From this point on, Kirsten saw very little of her father, because he was always busy with work, and came home after she was asleep. She didn’t like not seeing him, but had to put up with it, even if it was reluctantly. Her plan to try and make new friends didn’t seem to work as well as she had hoped that it would be able to, as an automatic language barrier stood in her way from the start. Overcoming this was her biggest challenge, and one she only just about managed. One day, when she was walking home from school, she felt something appear in her pocket completely out of the blue. To her it looked like some sort of modern, or futuristic hand-held games thing, but it was her digivice. She told no-one about it, and kept it hidden, wondering what it was, but she was never really brave enough to try and find out herself. Character's Story The First Story Kirsten’s original journey to the digital world was one of an accidental nature, with her being dragged through her computer into an unknown place. It was here that she received her egg, which would later be revealed to hatch into a Zerimon, which would later become a Dorimon, and then Elecmon. Upon realising that she would be unable to immediately get herself home, Kirsten began to explore through the digital world, ending up mainly in forests and eventually crossing the icy Tundra to the plains. Nohemon Almost immediately upon arriving in the plains of the digital world, Kirsten and Elecmon where attacked by a Digimon known as Nohemon. Within the ensure battle, Elecmon was deleted, and his data absorbed, causing Kirsten to flee from the plains. At this point she became completely distraught and was more than happy simply to allow herself to die. Since losing her original partner, she refuses to talk of such events, and simply seems to bottle it all up, in a hope that it was all just one big mistake, and she will see Elecmon again. She has simply grown to be extremely independent, and will often seem to be rather distant from anyone else who is around her, most likely because her mind is still stuck trying to remember Elecmon, and trying to bring him back in some way shape or form. She is no longer hesitant about anything, and tends to resolve back to an absolute stance about things, instead of her previous being unsure. Lyle Upon fleeing from the fight which lost Elecmon to her, Kirsten arrived upon the Tundra again, and there she lay, nearly giving up on herself. At this point there really wasn’t much which she considered she could even be bothered to live for, having lost her best friend in this strange place, and no way of getting home or escaping the place. Therefore the only option for her which she could actually see was to simply lie down and let the cold take her as well, as doing otherwise would simply be denying the inevitable. During in this time she was discovered by a SnowAgumon, named Lyle who pulled him into a cave, and began to allow her to recover slightly. While she was at this point fairly reluctant to talk about anything, Lyle looked after her, ensuring that she was able to get into a semi-stable mental and physical state, at which point the pair left, moving around the Tundra in Kirsten's attempt to find a way home. It was also within these caves which Kirsten received her digiegg of the Guardians, which allowed for her new partner Lyle to digivolve in Flamedramon. Personal Items Backpack Kirsten’s backpack tends to be fairly well organised in terms of both access to finding what she wants, and the actual content within. Normally there will always be some form of hat in the front pocket, and a couple of snacks in the sides. The middles content can often vary quite a lot, but when Kirsten is actually prepared to go somewhere which will require some from of preparation, this will mostly contain whatever is actually going to be needed for that particular journey. The Current Contents are: *Digivice *Blanket *Limited Amounts of food and water Personal Defense Naturally Kirsten has no natural way to defend herself from attackers, aside from her partner digimon. She won’t willingly use weapons either, unless she is physically forced to. Naturally even if she does end up with a weapon for some reason or another, and is using it, Kirsten has no training whatsoever, so will be unlikely to be able to use a weapon to any significant effect, especially due to her low levels or physical strength. Digivice Kirsten owns a dark grey digivice with orange trims. Other Personal Items None as of yet Other Information 'Memorable Quotations' *”I can’t help thinking about it, about everything around it, and about the fighting, why is there fighting? Why can’t I stop it? Why am I too weak?” *”YOU JUST DON’T GET IT!” She stopped, realising what she had done, and consequently falling to her knees, sobbing. ”I…I’m sorry.” (To Elecmon during mission at Primary Village) Notes *Despite having access to Mega level, Kirsten's digimon have never displayed a level above champion *Kirsten has lost 35lbs through her journey in the digital world. *Kirsten has only even fought herself on one occasion, when her original digimon was still an egg. 'Psychological Attributes' The easiest way possible to describe Kirsten now is that she is a rather silent and thoughtful individual. Since losing her original partner, she refuses to talk of such events, and simply seems to bottle it all up, in a hope that it was all just one big mistake, and she will see Elecmon again. She has simply grown to be extremely independent, and will often seem to be rather distant from anyone else who is around her, most likely because her mind is still stuck trying to remember Elecmon, and trying to bring him back in some way shape or form. She is no longer hesitant about anything, and tends to resolve back to an absolute stance about things, instead of her previous being unsure. She is also very kind, and doesn’t want too see anyone get hurt. After seeing the true consequences of a proper fight firsthand, Kirsten now never wants to fight unless it is the only option, and even then it will be an unwilling fight. The only other way to make her fight is to break up another larger fight, at which she will have no hesitations at all, and will simply very quickly jump in to do her best to stop the fighting. She wants to try and do as much good as she can, though, and may at some points over-work herself in doing something to a point where she may just collapse. The other main aspect of Kirsten now is her anger, which seems to spiral out of control every so often, resulting in a single couple of seconds of outburst, then a period of her crying at getting angry. This seems to happen quite a lot to her when events get to be a little bit too much, and Kirsten finds that she simply cares too much to be able to let go. Her problems now tend to be that her emotions get too involved in everything that she does, and that she feels like she has to care. When she is in such an emotional state, she can come across as unreasonable and will more than likely just not listen to whatever is being asked of her, unless it happens to run with her own emotions. Due to experiences in the Digital world, Kirsten has developed a certain level of untrusting or paranoia in her mind that she thinks that a lot of others might be out to hurt her at times. While most of her mind is able to repress such thoughts, sometimes it does come to light in the way that she acts, and she can seem to be completely withdrawn from situations, and not wanting to participate for fear of something going wrong on her. Her biggest fear is now losing her new digimon friend, and she doesn’t want to do anything which might end up risking him in any way, even if it means exiling herself at times. DFRP Bio Link Kirsten's Bio Category:Human Characters Category:Characters